digimon zero two plus
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: musuh baru telah datang dan semua digidestined harus mengalahkanya dan mereka mendapat teman baru siapa kah dia bisakah dia selamatkan dunia dari digimon-digimon jahat? selamat membaca
1. musuh baru

Digimon zero two plus ep 1 *the new enemy*

-Di dunia digital-

*Sebuah meteor menghantam daratan*

Black wargreymon x: "akhirnya aku bebaaaas"

-di dunia bumi-

*Di kediaman takeru*

Takeru:"ah, sarapan selesai dan sekarang berankat sekolah, bu aku pergi sekolah"

Ibu takeru:" ya hati-hati yah maaf ibu tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah ibu banyak pekerjaan"

Takeru:" tidak apa-apa aku bisa berangkat sendiri"

*di lift*

Takeru:" hey miyako , iori"

Iori:"selamat pagi takeru"

Miyako:"selamat pagi juga takeru-kun"

Takeru:"ah, hari yang indah ya"

*lift turun*

-di jalan ke sekolah-

Takeru:" jadi miyako bagaimana liburan mu "

Miyako:"ah baik-baik saja kalau kamu bagaimana liburan mu baik-baik sajakah sama hikari?"

Takeru:"hehehehe lucu sekali kau miyako aku baik-baik sa- wha!(omonganya terputus gara-gara menabrak salah seorang pemuda)"

Takeru:" aduh, maaf aku tidak liat jalan (liat sebuah goggle) hah? ! Goggle? (memegang goggle)"

Pemuda:"maaf goggle yang kau pegang itu milik ku"

Takeru:"hmm? Oh iya Maaf ini (mengembalikkan goggle)"

Pemuda:"terima kasih ( tanpa basa basi lagi pemuda pun langsung lari)"

Takeru:"/ siapa orang itu? Aku kayanya belum kenal/"

Miyako:"hei bocah pirang jangan melamun kau kita telat tau"

Takeru: " BENARKAH! Ayo kita musti cepat"

-di sekolah di kelas-

Daisuke:"hei pacar ku hikari-chan selamat pagi"

Hikari:"daisuke berapa kali harus aku bilang aku bukan pacar mu"

Takeru:"hei hikari-chan selamat pagi"

Hikari:"pagi takeru (dengan senyuman yang manis)"

Takeru:"jadi hikari bagaimana liburan mu setelah kita mengalahkan maloyotismon"

Hikari:"baik takeru"

-di dunia digital-

Kumpulan otamamon:" tolong awas ada black wargreymon"

Black wargreymon x: " hmm( sambil berjalan)"

Agumon:"black wargreymon hentikan bukankah kita teman"

Black wargreymon x: "aku tidak memiliki teman"

Agumon:"black wargreymon!"

-di bumi di sekolah-

*bell masuk sekolah berbunyi*

Guru:"duduklah murid perkenalkan kita memilliki murid baru di kelas ini silahkan"

*pemuda masuk ke ruang kelas *

Pemuda":hai teman aku matsuda takato murid baru di sekolah ini salam kenal"

Takeru:"hah ! KAU KAN!"

Takato:"hah !KAU LAGI!"

Hikari:"( menatap takeru dengan bingung) takeru kau kenal dia?"

Takeru:" kenal ? tidak cuman tadi aku di tabrak olehnya sejak perjalanan ke sekolah"

Daisuke:"hah, aku kira kau kenal bodoh(-_-)"

-di dunia digital-

Agumon:"(berlari-lari dari kejaran blackwargreymon x) aku harus minta bantuan (liat ke arah goa) untung ada goa ( lari ke dalam goa)"

-di bumi di sekolah waktu istirahat-

Hikari:"takeru aku sudah lama tidak bertemu digimon yang lain"

Takeru:"aku juga aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke dunia digital"

(tiba-tiba pemuda bernama takato berada di depan mereka)

Takato:"kalian bicara apa sih? Kayanya asik sekali"

Hikari:"oh tidak kami tidak bicara apa-apa cuman rencana buat makan siang ya kan takeru"

Takeru:"i-iya ayo kita makan siang di ruang komputer"

Takato:"kenapa musti di ruang komputer? kan di kantin bisa"

Hikari:"eh itu karena ada boneka kita tertinggal di sana"

(hikari dan takeru langsung pergi)

Takato:" pasangan yang aneh? kenapa mereka makan di ruang komputer ah nanti aku periksa ah (pada saat mau berjalan ke kantin dia berhenti sejenak selama 5 detik setelah itu dia pun langsung lari ke mana takeru dan hikari pergi) sekarang aja deh nanti lupa"

-di ruang komputer-

Hikari:"hei tailmon"

Tailmon:"hikari! ( langsung pergi ke pangkuan hikari)"

Takeru:"hei patamon hei teman-teman , hei taichi"

Taichi:"hey hikari ,takeru"

Hikari:"oni-chan kenapa kesini?"

Taichi:"aku merasa agumon dalam masalah jadi aku kesini untuk ikut sama kalian"

(tiba-tiba pintu terbuka itu membuat yang lain ketakutan takutnya yang masuk guru atau murid yang tidak tau digimon)

Takato:"jadi di ruang komputer ada geng ya? Aku kira mereka bakal ada di sekitar kantin?"

Daisuke:"hei ini bukan geng tau takato"

Taichi:"kau kenal?"

Hikari:"oh ini murid baru di kelas kita takato matsuda namanya"

Taichi:"hai aku taichi yagami ini adik perempuan ku yang manis yagami hikari walaupun ada sedikit"

Hikari:"KAKAK"

Taichi:"hehe maaf adik ku"

Hikari:"hmph, maaf takato kakak ku terkadang emang sering begitu"

Takato:"( liat ke arah tailmon) itu boneka mu? kayanya boneka kucing yang belum pernah aku liat"

Hikari:"owh, ini ya ini boneka ku namanya tailmon , hai aku tailmon( sambil menggerakkan tangan kiri tailmon)"

Tailmon:( tetap menjadi boneka)/ hikari kau tidak bakat ackting masa aku harus berkata seperti itu?/

Koushiro:"gawat taichi, agumon sedang berada bahaya di dunia digital"

Taichi:"hah agumon! Kita harus pergi ke dunia digital"

Takato:"apa itu dunia digital boleh aku ikut?"

Takeru:"/waduh gawat bakal panjang ini urusan nya nggak seperti daisuke yang beruntung dapat digivice/ eh tidak bisa kau tidak memilliki benda seperti ini *sambil menunjukkan digivice nya*"

Takato:"kgh ayolah aku ingin tau apa itu dunia digital"

-di dunia digital-

Agumon:"/di dalam goa gelap ya hah? Benda apa itu?/ ( Sambil melihat benda tersebut) sepertinya digiegg yang baru baiklah akan aku ambil ( memegang benda tersebut tiba-tiba benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya) ahh silau (melepaskan pegangannya benda tersebut langsung ke langit) benda apa itu?"

-di bumi-

Takato:" ayolah aku ingin ikut aku tidak akan mengasih tau sama siapa aja"

Takeru:"kau tidak bisa takato tidak semua orang bisa pergi begitu saja kau harus punya digivice"

Takato:"cgh baiklah akan aku tunjukkan padamu apa alat ini bisa ( menunjukkan digivice mainan milliknya)"

Takeru:"tetap tidak bisa takato"

Takato:"cgh baiklah akan aku tunjukan kepada mu aku memilliki DIGIVICE"

(tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari layar komputer)

Takato:" wha!( sambil menahan cahaya tersebut dengan satu tangan)"

(cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi digivice)

Takeru:" digivice !"

Daisuke:" kayanya itu merek terbaru lagi!( sambil melihat digivice miliknya)"

Takato:"alat apa ini!?"

Taichi:"itu adalah digivice itu menunjukan kau terpilih"

Takato:"terpilih ? terpilih menjadi apa?"

Taichi:"cgh cukup aku akan menyelamatkan mu agumon( menunjukan digivice ke komputer dan dia langsung ke dunia digital)"

Hikari:"tunggu kakak aku ikut( hikari masuk ke dunia digital)"

Takeru:"aku juga( masuk ke dunia digital)"

Takato:"(hanya bengong setelah melihat mereka bisa masuk ke layar monitor)"

Daisuke:"tunggu hikari-chan ( masuk ke dunia digital)"

Koushiro:"kau kenapa bengong kau takut?"

Takato:"hah! Tidak akan( menunjukan digivice ke layar monitor dan dia pun langsung masuk ke dunia digital)"

-di dunia digital-

Takato:"jadi ini dunia digital bagus dan (melihat ke arah kanan karena melihat kulkas ) unik !?(sambil mengedutkan mata kanannya)"

Taichi:"agumon kau dimana?"

Agumon:"TAICHI"

Taichi:"agumon! Untunglah kau baik-baik saja"

Agumon:"ya aku baik-baik saja tapi ada digimon jahat yang mengejarku"

Taichi:"apa!(melihat ke arah belakang ternyata ada black tyranomon) cgh bersiaplah teman"

Veemon:" vee-punch"

Tailmon:" lightning paw"

Black tyrannomon:"( menahan serangan)"

Taichi:"sial kita musti mencari tempat aman"

Agumon:" ayo ke goa itu aku tadi ngumpat disana"

Taichi:"ayo semuanya"

-di dalam goa-

Agumon:"oh iya taichi tadi aku menemukan alat misterius"

Taichi:"alat misterius jangan-jangan"

(semua menatap ke takato)

Takato:"hmm ? kenapa semua menatap aku!?"

Taichi:"takato tunjukkan digivice tadi"

Takato:"hmm yang ini ( menunjukkan digivice nya)"

Agumon:"ya yang itu!"

(tiba-tiba digivice takato mengeluarkan cahaya merah)

Takato:"whaa ! Kenapa ini !"

(dan di dalam lubang kecil keluar cahaya api dan membentuk tubuh digimon )

monster:" horay aku bebas aku sudah menunggu mu saat ini takatomon"

Takato:"eh siapa kau? Apa yang kau maksud menungguku?"

Guilmon:"aku guilmon digimon mu aku sejenis kadal merah dengan tanda unik dan aku memiliki kekuatan api"

Black tyrannomon:"roaaar"

Taichi:"sial sepertinya dia mendekat"

Takato:"aku yang akan lawan"

Takeru:"tidak kami saja ayo patamon digimental up"

Patamon:"patamon armor digivolve pegasmon"

Takeru:"ayo pegasmon"

Takato:"hei aku juga mau ikut digimental up"

Guilmon:"eh takatomon aku belum bisa melakukan itu"

Takato:"APA ! Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Guilmon:"mungkin aku belum punya kaya digiegg"

Taichi:"tentu saja kau tidak bisa tapi kau bisa melakukan ini agumon digivolve"

Agumon:"agumon digivolve greymon"

Takato:"wha ! baiklah guilmon digivolve"

Guilmon:"guilmon digivolve growlmon"

Takato:"whoa! Bagus ayo growlmon keluarkan serangan andalan mu"

Greymon:"mega flame"

Pegasmon:"star shower"

Growlmon:"roar dino kick"

Black tyrannomon:" (menahan 2 serangan ) huh!"

Growlmon:" yaaah(menendang kepala black tyrannomon)"

*black tyranomon musnah*

(semua balik ke rookie)

Takato:"whoa kau bagus guilmon aku bangga"

Guilmon:"yaay takatomon"

Taichi:"eh sekarang jam berapa?"

Daisuke:"(liat jam tangannya) jam 3:15"

Taichi:"wah gawat sekolah akan ditutup gerbangnya ayo cepat"

-di bumi di ruang komputer-

Miyako:"eh ? monitor menyala wah pasti mereka sedang bertualang tanpa aku sial aku akan memarahi mereka aku akan masuk eh ? Portal terbuka ! OW TIDAK!"

Semua:" WHAAAA!"

(semua nya keluar dari monitor dan menimpa miyako seperti tumppukan buku yang berantakan)

Takato:"aduh"

Taichi:"ow"

Miyako:"dari mana saja kalian?"

Daisuke:"habis bertualang cerewet"

Miyako:"kalian bertualang tanpa aku teganya kalian"

Daisuke:"siapa suruh terlambat"

Miyako:"aku banyak tugas tau"

Taichi:"hah ( dengan nada yang malas ) hei sudah ini berat tau"

(setelah semua sudah selesai mengeluarkan diri dari tumppukan)

Takato:"ah hebat aku berharap besok ada pertualangan yang hebat lagi"

-end-


	2. pertempuran kecil

episode 2

pagi di kediaman taichi

taichi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi lagi nungguin seseorang untuk keluar

hikari:hmm,hmm*nyanyi*

taichi:*ketok pintu kamar mandi* "hikari cepat lah aku udah mau telat ini"

hikari:"sabar lah oni-chan aku sebentar lagi selesai kok mandinya"

taichi:"kesabaranku udah habis terhadap mu"

*DUARRR*dobrakan pintu dari hikari menyebabkan taichi mental ke kamarnya

taichi:"WHAAAAAA"

hikari:"tuh oni-chan aku udah selesai oni-chan kemana ya? tadi kayanya manggil? tau ah"*masuk ke kamar*

di kamar taichi

taichi:"aduuuhhh hikari kalau bukan karena kau adikku udah ku pites kau kalau kau orang lain" ,

di kediaman takato

takato:"goggle siap,tas siap,jam siap semua siap"

*dapat pesan di d-terminal dari guilmon*

"guilmon:PR udah?"

takato:"OH IYA LUPA DI KERJAKAN"

di sekolah

takato:"ah nyampai juga"

takeru:"kayanya kau terburu-buru kenapa?"

takato:"tadi PR lupa aku kerjakan makanya tadi di rumah aku kerjakkan dengan buru-buru"

takeru:"aduh kau ini"

bell pelajaran pulang

di ruang komputer

sora:"jadi koushiro kau sudah tau itu digivice apa"

koushiro:"setelah aku teliti dengan seksama"

taichi:"dengan seksama?"-_-

koushiro:"diam kau, itu adalah digivice model d-arc yang takato miliki"

takato:"d-arc ya bagus juga namanya oh ya sora aku mau tanya"

sora:"apa?"

takato:"kau suka ama siapa?"

sora:*memerah*

taichi:"udah sora bilang aja suka sama yamato betulkan  
sora?"

sora berubah jadi bayangan hitam

taichi:"s-sora?"

*cling* sora mengeluarkan tatapan tajam ke taichi

taichi:"uhh hikari mungkin kau mau aku bantu"

sora:*BUUUGH menonjok taichi*"JANGAN SOK TAUUUUU"

taichi:*keluar dari jendela akibat tonjjokan sora*"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH" *membentur tanah*  
, "sora ternyata kau lebih kejam dari adikku!"

koushiro:*cengo melihat sora menonjok taichi*"kapan sora belajar jadi petinju?"

takeru:"aku tidak tau jangan tanya aku"

daisuke:"sora-chan kau hebat malahan lebih hebat dari miyako"

BUUUGH daisuke keluar dari jendela akibat tonjjokan dari miyako

daisuke:AAAAAAAGH*membentur tanah* , "k-kapan dia datang kesini?"

miyako,sora:"kalian juga mau?"

takato,takeru,koushiro:"AHHH TIDAK,TIDAK,TIDAK KAMI TIDAK MAU!"

setelah 5 menit

daisuke:"ayo semua ke dunia digital"

di dunia digital

guilmon:"takatomon"

takato:"guilmon"

agumon:"taichi"

piyomon:"sora"

di hutan

takato:"jadi kalian tau musuh-musuh yang kalian sering lawan?"

daisuke:"tentu saja kami tau kami kan lebih pengalaman"

taichi:"bukannya yang lebih pengalaman aku,sora,takeru,koushiro,hikari?"

daisuke:"oh iya hehehe maaf taichi-sempai keceplosan"

tiba-tiba digimon jahat keluar dari persembunyian

digimon1: "ahh kita bertemu anak-anak terpilih bersiaplah untuk kekalahan kalian"

takato:kau "gaburimon"

taichi:*menatap daisuke*"katanya kau lebih pengalaman masa kau kalah cepat dari takato dalam menebak?"

daisuke:"hehehehe dia lagi hoki taichi-sempai"

gaburimon:"hehehe ayo lawan kita "

sora:"mereka ada 10 banyak juga"

takato:"ayo guilmon digivolve"

guilmon digivolve growlmon

sora:"kau juga piyomon"

piyomon digivolve birdramon

taichi:"agumon"

agumon digivolve greymon

daisuke,hikari,takeru:"digi armor energize"

veemon armor digivolve flamedramon

tailmon armor digivolve nefertimon

patamon armor digivolve pegasmon

takato:"ayo basmi mereka"

growlmon:"dino kick"

1 gaburimon musnah

birdramon:"meteor wing"

greymon:"mega flame"

5 gaburimon musnah

flamedramon:"fire rocket"

nefertimon:"rosseta stone"

pegasmon:"star shower"

3 gaburimon musnah

gaburimon:"hah aku tinggal sendiri!"

takato:"nah sekarang kau mau milih hidup atau mati?"

gaburimon:"KABUUUUURRR"

black wargreymon x:*di atas puncak lagi menatap anak-anak terpilih*hmph anak itu*ke takato*tampaknya memiliki kekuatan luar biasa? aku akan terus mencoba melihat perkembangannya tampaknya ada energi kuat di dalamnya cuman kekuatan apa itu? aku harus mencari tau tampaknya besok aku harus membangunkan beberapa digimon kuat untuk dia lawan lihat saja *menghilang*

takato:"dasar"

taichi:"sebaiknya kita harus pulang besok kita lanjjutkan "

semua:"baiiiik"

di rumah taichi

taichi:"capeknya hari ini"

ibu taichi:"taichi baju mu kotor ayo cepat mandi"

taichi:"apa! tapikan di dalam kamar mandi ada"

ibu taichi:"AYO CEPAT MANDI"

taichi:"ya,ya "* di depan pintu kamar mandi*

hikari:hmmm*nyanyi*

taichi:"HIKARI CEPAT DONG MANDINYA IBU UDAH MARAH-MARAH NIH"

hikari:"sabar lah oni-chan bentar lagi selesai"

1 jam kemudian

hikari:*membuka pintu*" tuh aku selesai"

taichi:*liat jam tangan*"1 jam lama tau" *langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

-end-


	3. aksi detective takato

Di kelas

Takeru:* melihat takato membaca komik dengan senyum-senyum sendiri*" takato kamu baca apa?"

Takato:"komik conan"

-cerita di komik-

Shinichi:"pelakunya anda"*menunjuk ke arah ibu-ibu berbaju biru muda*

Ibu-ibu:"K-kau bicara apa bukankah pelakunya sudah jelas dia?"

Inspektur:"ya dia dudukdi depan kursi roller coester itu pasti tidak mungkin"

Shinichi:"tidak juga"

*cerita komik berdasarkan episode conan ep 1*

-end cerita komik-

Takato:"oh iya bisa juga ya dipakai untuk membunuh"

Daisuke:"T-TAKATO KAU MAU BELAJAR MEMBUNUH YA!"

Takato:"BUKAN BODOH ITU TRICK ORANG YANG ADA DI CERITA KOMIKKU INI"

Daisuke:"oh"

Di kota

Arukenimon:(mode manusia) "misi kita hari ini"

Mummymon:(mode manusia)" menghabisi anak-anak terpilih dengan trick cerdik"

Arukenimon:"untung saja tuan baru kita baik hati mau menghidupkan kita"

Mummymon:"ya dan sekarang kita akan membalas anak-anak terpilih HAHAHAHAHAHAHA tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Arukenimon:*GUBRAK*"sigh dasar bodoh"

Di luar sekolah

Hikari:"jadi takeru setelah sekolah kita mau kemana?"

Di pikiran takato , daisuke

Takato,daisuke:*apa dia bilang kita? Maksudnya takeru dan….*

Takeru:"kok mereka diam?"

Hikari:"takato?daisuke?"

Di kota

Di depan gedung bertingkat

Hikari:*melihat dua orang keluar dari gedung yang perempuan memakai kacamata warna merah, yang laki-laki membawa tas rancel*

Takeru:"mereka aneh?"

Patamon:"ya"

Tailmon:"nampaknya mereka orang misterius"

Takato:*melihat ke jendela besar di kanan dan dia melihat benda dengan mengeluar cahaya kedap-kedip berwarna merah*  
"apa itu?itu…OH TIDAK AYO CEPAT KITA LARI DARI SINI"

Arukenimon:*menekan tombol*

*DUAR* gedung hancur

*takato,hikari,takeru,daisuke menghindar ledakkan dengan melompat dan mereka membentur tanah*

Daisuke:"APA ITU?"

Takeru:"itu"

Takato:"itu sebuah bomb"

Hikari:"siapa yang menaruh bomb di gedung itu?"

Takato:"aku tidak tau tapi pasti mereka mengincar sesuatu"

*tiba-tiba polisi dan pemadam kebakaran dan ambulan datang dan orang berboyong-boyong juga datang*

Di gang kecil

Arukenimon:"ayo cepat ganti kostummu"

Mummymon:"ya sayangku"

Di kota

Polisi:"anak-anak kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Hikari:"kami tidak apa-apa"

Takeru:"tapi kami sedikit tau pelaku yang mengebomb gedung ini"

Polisi:"bisa dikasih tau ciri-cirinya?"

Takeru:"intinya mereka berpasangan suami,istri  
yang perempuan memakai kacamata,yang laki-laki membawa tas rancel"

Polisi:"kita membawa tiga pasangan yang menurut kalian sama dengan ciri-ciri yang kalian maksud"

Takato:"bisa diganti satu pak?"

Polisi:"oh bisa"

Takato:"aku coba ganti pasangan ketiga dengan pasangan yang disana"*menunjjuk ke arah perempuan kacamata gelap warna ungu dan laki-laki yang tidak membawa tas*

Polisi:"tapi mereka tidak"

Takato:"aku sedikit ragu dengan mereka"

Polisi:"pasangan pertama nyonya matsuhide usia 25 dan tuan matsuhide usia 26

-pasangan kedua nyonya sanauki usia 31 dan tuan sanauki usia 33

-pasangan terakhir setelah kami Tanya mereka nyonya arukumi usia 22 dan tuan arukumi usia 23

Semua yang perempuan memakai kacamata kecuali yang laki-laki satu pasangan tidak membawa rancel"

Hikari:"mereka semua berbeda dengan apa yang kita lihat"

Daisuke:"ngomong-ngomong itu gedung apa sih?"

Takeru:"masa kau lupa gedung itu gedung toko mainan yang tutup sekitar pukul 1"

Daisuke:"sekarang pukul?"

Hikari:"4 gedung itu meledak pukul 4 kurang 10 menit"

Daisuke:"berarti penghuninya sepi ya"

Takeru,takato,hikari:*GUBRAK*"YA IYALAH SEPI MASA RAME ORANG PUKUL 4 SUDAH LEWAT DARI TUTUP KECUALI ORANG KAYA SECURITY ATAU APA"

Polisi:"bisa dikira pelaku ngincar apa nak?"

Daisuke:"NGINCAR MAINAN PAK"

Takeru,takato,hikari:*GUBRAK*" NGAPAIN PELAKU NGINCAR MAINAN?"

Daisuke:"mungkin pelakunya anak kecil"

Takeru,takato,hikari:"TADI KAN KITA LIHAT PELAKUNYA ORANG DEWASA"

Daisuke:"oh iya-iya aku lupa"

Takeru,takato,hikari:*GUBRAK**dasar BODOH*

Takeru:"apa mungkin pelaku ngincar uang?"

Takato:"itu tidak masuk akal takeru"

Hikari:"maksudmu takato"

Takato:"jika pelakunya ngincar uang dan mereka sudah dapat dengan dimassukan ke tas rancel biasanya mereka akan lari dan tidak akan meledakkan bom kan?"

Hikari:"betul juga"

Daisuke:"MUNGKIN PERHIASAN"

Takato,takeru,hikari:"KAN TADI SUDAH DIBILANG KALAU PELAKU NGINCAR UANG ATAU PERHIASAN NGAPAIN PELAKU NGEBOM TEMPAT ITU SESUDAH MEREKA MENDAPATKAN BENDA TERSEBUT?"

Daisuke:"oh iya lupa"

Takeru,takato,hikari:*GUBRAK*

Takato:"eh pak polisi boleh Tanya ketiga pasangan pekerjaanya apa?"

5 menit kemudian

Polisi:"setelah kami Tanya pasangan pertama pekerjaanya security  
kedua cleaning servis  
ketiga mereka tidak bekerja disini tapi tamu special"

Daisuke:"untuk apa kau Tanyakan itu takato?"

Takato:"untuk memastikan apa yang mereka lakukan di gedung itu"

Daisuke:"kalau gitu kenapa kau gak tanyakan seperti apa mereka mengebom tempat itu?"

Takato,takeru,hikari:"BODOH PELAKU MANA ADA YANG NGAKU?"

Daisuke:"oh iya-iya"

Takato,takeru,daisuke:*GUBRAK*

Takeru:"ini susah sekali untuk mencari apa yang mereka incar di gedung tersebut"

Takato:"tunggu pelaku mengebom tempat tersebut setelah mereka keluarkan"

Daisuke:"TAKATO KALAU MEREKA MENARUH BOMB YA PASTI MEREKA AKAN KELUAR"

Takato:"AKU BELUM SELESAI BODOH"

Takeru:"nampaknya mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh"

Takato,daisuke:"APA KAU BILANG DASAR BOCAH PIRANG"

Takeru:*untung bukan piring*"WHAAAAA"*menghindar dari piring yang akan mengenai kepalanya*"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BENDA ITU!"

Hikari:"HEI SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERTIGA KALAU MASIH BELUM SELESAI JUGA KALIAN AKAN KU MUSNAHKAN"

Takato,takeru,daisuke:*cengo setelah melihat pacarnya akan bicara seperti itu*

Tailmon:(boneka mode) *hikari kau hebat bisa buat mereka diam seperti boneka*

Gigimon:(boneka mode) * takatomon suara perempuan lebih serem dari bom ya!*

Patamon:(boneka mode) *takeru kau payah bisa kalah suaranya dari pacarmu sendiri!*

Chibimon:(boneka mode) *aku harap pacarku tailmon tidak begitu**sambil berdoa*

Hikari:"baik lanjutkan"

Takato:"tadi sampai mana yah oh iya setelah mereka keluar kita berada di depan gedungkan dan tiba-tiba gedung itu meledak"

Takeru:"bisa jadi mereka mengincar"

Takato:"benar mereka ngincar kita"

Daisuke:"TAKATO KAU BERCANDA AKU KAN ORANG KAN ORANG PENTING"

Takato,takeru:*masih pentingan mana kau sama hikari*

Daisuke:"AKU KAN ORANG BAIK"

Takato,takeru:*masih baikkan mana kau sama hikari*

Takato:*tapi setelah pelaku keluar kemana tas itu pergi aku sepertinya ragu dengan pelaku ketiga*

Takeru:"tunggu teman coba kita tebak nama marga mereka"

Hikari:"pertama bermarga matsuhide berarti mereka sama ada singkatan dari pahlawan jepang berjaman samurai mitsuHIDE akechi kan tapi aku ragu dengan matsunya"

Daisuke:"kedua sanauki"

Takeru:"buku tentang pahlawan samurai yang pernah kubaca bernama SANAda yuKImura

Takato:"yang ketiga arukumi nama yang belum pernah aku temukan dari buku atau sesuatu"

Hikari:"tunggu arukumi sepertinya aku tau"

Takato,takeru,daisuke:"BENARKAH!"

Hikari:"sial aku lupa"

Takato,takeru,daisuke:*GUBRAK*

Takeru:"takato kau mau kemana?"

Takato:"mau memeriksa"

*takato berjalan dan menendang kaleng ke arah kanan dan takato melihat bayangan aneh*

Takato:*apa itu?**datang ke tempat tersebut*"I-INIKAN" *mengambil kacamata merah*  
"kacamata unik tapi modelnya sama dengan pelaku ketiga OH BISA JADI pelaku mengganti kostum mereka pintar sekali tricknya dan itu?"  
*mengambil tas*"tas kosong mereka sepertinya tidak mengambil apa-apa m-MUNGKIN*isinya ini pada saat di gedung tersebut adalah sebuah bomb*  
"berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika aku Tanya kepada pelaku yang pertama bisa jadi betuljuga ini pasti akan terpecahkan waktunya beraksi seperti shinichi kudo"

Polisi:"gimana sudah tau seperti apa ciri-ciri pelaku ngincar apa dan pelakunya siapa?"

Takeru,daisuke,hikari:*menggeleng kepala*

Takato:"aku tau pelakunya"*datang dengan memakai pakaian aneh*

Hikari:"takato pakaian apa yang kau gunakan itu?seperti?"

Takato:"benar sudah seperti shinichikan ini hanya kostum"  
"pasangan pertama aku mau bertanya kapan bos kalian pergi dari tepat ini?"

Pasangan pertama:"sekitar jam setengah 2"

Takato:*senyum*"jelas sekali bos pergi jam setengah 2 dan ada tamu special keluar sekitar lima menit sebelum ledakkan terjadi berarti saya rasa di waktu luang pelaku memasang bomb  
tanpa diketahui security dengan menaruh bomb dan meninggalkan tempat sesudah itu *takato melepas kostum * mengganti kostum dengan seperti menggunakan pakaian bergandakan  
dan dengan nama yang sepertinya nama yang dikenal dengan teman-teman saya itu pelaku sudah terlihat jelas bahwa pelaku ini sangat berbahaya bisa jadi memiliki kekuatan ataupun senjata rahasia"

Polisi:"a-apa semua siapkan senjata"

Hikari:"ya aku ingat sekarang ada singkatan diantara nama"

Takato:"antara aruk dan umi sudah ditebak jelas pelaku yang ngebom adalah KALIAN *menunjjuk kearah pasangan ketiga*

Nyonya arukumi:"t-tapi kami kacamata saya"

Takato:"seharusnya warna merahkan tetapi ketika kau mengganti dengan warna ungu itu jelas kacamata mu yang kau gunakan yang berwarna merah ada di genggamanku tadi aku temukan di gang kecil dan aku temukan tas kosong yang tak kusangka ternyata sebelum kejadian isinya adalah bom dan sepertinya kalian ngincar kita betulkan aru"

Daisuke:"aru? Jadi kau arukenimon"

Arukenimon:"hebat kau bocah bernama takato tenyata kau tidak bisa diremehkan (berubah)"

Mummymon:(berubah)

Polisi:"TEMBAK MEREKA"

Arukenimon:"AYO KABUR"

*arukenimon dan mummymon berhasil kabur*

Polisi:"hebat sekali kau nak"

Takato:"terima kasih aku takato matsuda seorang detecktif handal mirip shinichi HAHAHAHHA"

Hikari,takeru,daisuke:*kapan dia ganti pekerjaan? Dan dia tidak mirip dengan shinichi?*

-end-


	4. mimpi buruk hikari

Malam hari kediaman yagami

Hikari yang sedang tidur di kamarnya dan dia pun masuk ke alam mimpi

Hikari:"tempat apa ini? Seperti pulau file?

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah terra force melewatinya

hikari:a-apa yang terjadi disini kenapa semua berperang

taichi:"ayo habisi dia wargreymon"

hikari:s-siapa yang harus dihabisi"

hikari hanya menyaksikan peperangan digidestined dan belum tau mereka semua melawan siapa

daisuke:"imperialdramon"

imperialdramon:"pulsitron laser"

sebuah laser mengenai tubuh imperialdramon dan imperialdramon akan meledak

daisuke;"i-IMPERIALDRAMON"

*BOOM*daisuke hancur bersama imperialdramon

Hikari:"s-siapa yang mereka perangi,mereka melawan siapa?"

Tiba-tiba laser akan mengenai hikari

Takeru:"hikari TIDAK"*dia dateng ke hikari dan dia berkorban demi hikari*

Hikari:"T-TAKERU!"

*boom*

Miyako:"WHAAAAA"*terpental bersama holsemon dan menghilang*

Wargreymon:"TERRA FORCE"

Digimon:"MATI KAU DUAL FINAL ELYSION"

WARGREYMON terkena serangan dan akan hancur

Taichi:"wargreymon! TIDAAKKK"

Digimon:"RGHAAAA DUAL CUT SABER"

Taichi dan wargreymon hancur

Pertempuran berakhir

Digimon itu berdiri di atas tebing dan membelakangi hikari

Hikari:"d-digimon apa itu kenapa dia?"

Digimon itu berubah menjadi seorang bocah yang hikari kenal

Hikari:"t-tidak mungkin dia takato? Kenapa?kenapa?"

Takato:*balik arah melihat hikari*

Hikari:*melihat hal yang aneh di matanya mata yang belum pernah dia lihat *  
"a-apa itu?"

Suara:"hikari bangun"

Hikari:"t-tapi mengapa?"

Takato:"dihianati"

Suara:"HIKARI BANGUN"

Hikari:*bangun*WHAA"

Dan ternyata yang membangunkan dia adalah tailmon (tumben pakai teriak)

Tailmon:"hikari kau kenapa habis bergadang ya?"

Hikari:"t-tidak aku hanya mengalami mimpi buruk saja hehehehe"

Tailmon:"mimpi buruk apa?"

Hikari:"rahasia kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya"

Tailmon:"hikari apa jangan-jangan kau bermimpi dark ocean?"

Hikari:"t-tidak sudahlah aku mau berangkat sekolah"

Tailmon:"hikari kenapa ya?"

Di kelas

Hikari:*menggambar di sebuah buku tau buku apa mungkin diary atau apalah*  
"dah ini mata yang aneh?"

Takeru:"hikari kau gambar apa?"

Hikari:"HUH!T-TIDAK,TIDAK AKU cuman iseng aja heheheh"

Takeru:"kelakuanmu kayaknya hari ini aneh kau sakit ya?"

Hikari:"t-tidak aku tidak sakit takeru aku baik-baik saja"

Takeru:"ya sudah kalau kau baik-baik saja"

Daisuke:"hikari-chan boleh pinjam pr mu tidak"

Hikari:*menonjok daisuke*"ITU PR MU KERJAKAN SENDIRI"

Daisuke:"AAAAAAAGH*mental ke dinding*

Takeru,takato:*tepuk tangan*"hebat"

Di ruang computer

Tailmon:*mikirkan sesuatu*

Chibimon:"tailmon pacarku sedang mikirin aku ya"

Tailmon:"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Chibimon:"lalu kau sedang mikirin apa?"

Tailmon:"tidak ada"

Chibimon:"kau bohong… beritau aku"

Tailmon:"aku bilang tidak ada"

Chibimon:"tolonglah"

Tailmon:"SEKALI LAGI KAU TANYAKAN AKU AKAN KU POTONGKAU DENGAN CAKARKU"

Chibimon:*cengo tidak tau harus bicara apa*

Poromon:"yay tailmon kau hebat"

Tiba-tiba takeru masuk

Tailmon:"takeru kau ngapain kesini?"

Takeru:"tailmon aku mau bicara dengan mu"

Tailmon:"y-ya?"

Takeru:"hikari aneh hari ini dia kenapa?"

Tailmon:"eh aku gak tau penyebabnya apa"

Chibimon:"TUH KAN GILIRAN TAKERU YANG NANYA KAU JAWAB JANGAN-JANGAN KAU CINTA SAMA TAKERU YA"

Tailmon:"AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN TANYA"

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dan itu adalah daisuke

Daisuke:"tailmon hikari-chan aneh hari ini setelah aku Tanya dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Tailmon:"aku tidak tau,tolong jangan Tanya aku,aku juga khawatir tau pagi-pagi aku Tanya sih katanya dia dapet mimpi buruk"

Daisuke dan takeru:"APA MIMPI BURUK!"

Tailmon:"ya tadi pagi-pagi setelah aku bangunin dia kaget dan setelah aku Tanya dia dapat mimpi buruk tapi dia tidak menjawab dia dapat mimpi buruk seperti apa"

Takeru:"jangan-jangan dia bermimpi dark ocean?"

Tailmon:"aku sudah tanyakan itu tapi dia bilang tidak tau juga"

Daisuke:"kalau begitu kita introgasi dia kaya penjahat gimana?"

Tailmon dan takeru:"KAU GILA APA MAU INTROGASI DIA KAYA PENJAHAT"

Tailmon:"ngomong-ngomong hikari dimana?"

Takeru:"tadi dia mau ke kantin untuk makan"

Di kantin

Hikari sedang berjalan masih memikirkan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya  
dan tiba-tiba dia pun menabrak orang

Hikari:"aduh maaf"

Takato:"aduh gak apa-apa eh hikari ngapain kau kesini?"

Hikari:"eh takato kau hari ini ada ngerasa aneh gak?"

Takato:"gak ada apa-apa"

Hikari:"kau hari ini ada ngerasa dihianati orang gak?"

Takato:"gak juga cuman"

Hikari:"cuman apa"

Takato:"aku hari ini ngerasa kau suka sama aku"

Hikari:*menonjok takato*"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA…!"

Takato:"oro"*mental ke dinding*

Di ruang computer

Hikari masuk

Hikari:"h-hai"

Daisuke:"hai hikari-chan"

Takeru:"h-hikari-chan?"

Hikari:"y-ya takeru"

Takeru:"aku mau bilang ini"

Hikari:"bilang apa?"

Tailmon:(t-takeru jangan bilang kau mau bilang kau)

Daisuke:(awas kau berani bilang seperti itu langsung kau akan kuhajar)

Takeru:"kau hari ini tidak apa-apa kan"

Hikari:"aku hari ini tidak apa-apa kok"

Daisuke:(fiuh)

Daisuke:"hey bagaimana hari ini kita ke dunia digital"

Takato:*masuk* "hei kalian mau kemana?"

Daisuke:"hah kau lagi"

Miyako:"hey teman aku bawakan banyak makanan nih"

Poromon,chibimon,gigimon:"YAY MAKANAN"

Setelah digimon makan

Daisuke:"ayo semua kita berangkat"

Di dunia digital

Daisuke:"hari ini kita mau ngapain ya?"

Miyako:"kita mungkin harus mencari digiegg baru"

Tiba-tiba

Arukenimon:"hai anak-anak terpilih kita berjumpa lagi"

Daisuke:"kau"

Mummymon:"hari ini kita akan membalas kalian skullgreymon serang mereka"

2 skullgreymon datang

Takeru:"oh tidak itu"

Hikari:"skullgreymon"

Miyako:"cgh kalau mereka ada 2 kita bisa kalah"

Takeru:"sebaiknya kita panggil taichi"

Takato:"tidak usah kita pasti bisa melawannya gigimon siap"

Gigimon digivolve guilmon  
guilmon digivolve GROWLMON

Daisuke:"ayo veemon DIGIMENTAL UP"

Veemon armor digivolve FLAMEDRAMON

Miyako:"ayo kita lakukan hikari"

Aquilamon,tailmon DNA DIGIVOLVE SILPHYMON

Takeru:"patamon DIGIMENTAL UP

Patamon armor digivolve PEGASMON

Takato:"ayo semua kita kalahkan mereka"

Growlmon:"DINO KICK"

Skullgreymon 1:*menahan serangan*

Flamedramon:"fire rocket"

Pegasmon:"STAR SHOWER"

Skullgreymon:*menyerang dengan cakar*

Flamedramon:"AAAGH"*terkena serangan de-digivolve*

Takato:"cgh sial ternyata susah juga mengalahkannya digimon ku perlu kekuatan"

Silphymon:"AAAGH"*terkena serangan de-digivolve*

Arukenimon:"hmm saatnya HABISI MEREKA

Takato:"sial apa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya *mengenggam digivicenya dengan keras dan menatap marah*

Hikari:"t-takato" *melihat ada yang aneh di matanya*  
"j-jangan-jangan dia akan marah sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan itu t-takeru "

Takeru:"ya hikari"

Hikari:"tenangkan takato"

Daisuke:"e-emang kenapa hikari-chan"

Hikari:"udah pokoknya cepatlah tenangkan dia"

Takeru:"tidak hikari aku perlu penjelasan tentang ini sebenarnya kenapa bila takato marah?"

Hikari:"tidak kau tidak mengerti"

Daisuke:"ya hikari-chan aku juga perlu penjelasan"

Hikari:"k-kalian tidak mengerti sebenarnya mimpi ku itu,mimpi ku itu tentang,tentang"

Takeru:"tentang apa hikari-chan"

Hikari:*mengingat kekuatan di mata takato di mimpinya*"tentang a-AKU TIDAK BISA MENGATAKANNYA AKU TAKUT"*mulai menangis*

Daisuke:"kuatkan dirimu hikari-chan"

Hikari:"aku tidak bisa mengatakanya mimpi ku itu lebih buruk dari dark ocean bahkan lebih buruk dari dunia akan hancur aku tidak bisa hiks"

Takato:"h-hikari?"*kekuatan mata telah berhenti bereaksi*

Hikari:"takato kumohon hentikan kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan kekuatanmu hiks"

Takato:"kekuatan apa?"

Takeru:"cgh baiklah jika itu kau mau kami tidak akan membiarkan takato marah tapi kita harus bagaimana hikari-chan"

Hikari:"hiks aku juga tidak tau takeru"

Metalgreymon:"TERA DESTROYER"

1skullgreymon musnah

Arukenimon:"k-kau"

Taichi:"hei kalian senang-senang gak bilang –bilang aku juga mau ikut tau"

Daisuke:"TAICHI-SEMPAI!"

Metalgreymon:"ini yang terakhir rasakan ini TERA DESTROYER"

Semua skullgreymon musnah

Arukenimon:"cgh ayo kabur dari sini"

Mummymon:"ini belum berakhir anak-anak terpilih lihat lain kali"

Di kota

Takato:"h-hikari maksudmu tentang kau bilang kekuatan apa sih maksudnya?"

Hikari:"ehh tidak ada apa-apa kok aku takut digimon mu jadi jahat saja"

Takeru:"oh iya bener juga taichi waktu itu marah besar sehingga digimonnya berubah jadi skullgreymon"

Daisuke:"untung dia tidak marah-marah"

Taichi:"kalian ngomong apa sih"

Agumon:"taichi bisakah kita beli makanan"

Taichi:"aduh agumon aku lagi bokek kau minta beli makanan lagi dirumah ikan banyak di kulkas"

Agumon:"emang aku kucing minta ikan terus" =,=''

-end-


	5. Robot yang dicuri

Di kediaman yagami

Taichi:*baca Koran*

Hikari:"oni-chan tumben baca Koran abis kesambar petir ya?"

Taichi:"sembarangan kau aku cuman mau ngeliat tau"  
*lanjut baca*  
'hari ini jepang berhasil membuat robot mirip seperti orang remaja'

Hikari:"oni-chan mau beli robot ya?"

Taichi:"apa? NGGAK"

Hikari:"aku kira oni-chan mau beli robot"

Di tempat lab

Professor:"hmm robot ini canggih sekali robot ini mirip sekali dengan orang remaja masa sekarang kita taruh dulu dia disini"

Professor 2:"ya sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perbaikan pada model lain"

Di tempat tersembunyi

Arukenimon:'hmm kesempatan bagus untuk mengambil robot itu hehehe'  
"ayo mummymon cepatlah"

Mummymon:"baik sayangku"

Arukenimon:'gezz'

Kedua proffesor itupun pergi meninggalkan robot

Arukenimon:"nah bagus ayo cepat bawa benda itu ke dunia digital"

Mummymon:"baiklah"

Di kediaman takato

Jam:"KRIIIIING…"

Takato:*matiin jam*"YAWN masih ngantuk udah jam ?"

Dia melihat waktu di jam beker tenyata jam 6:30

Takato:"GAWAT AKU TELAT"

Di kediaman daisuke

Chibimon:"pacarku tailmon ayo kita berdansa zzzz"

Daisuke:"hikari-chan tenang saja aku pasti bisa ngalahkan takeru zzzz"

Jam :"KRING….."

Daisuke melempar jam bekernya ke dinding  
(ternyata belum mempan untuk membangunkanya -.-)

Jam ke-2:"KRIING…."

Daisuke melempar jam itu ke jendela  
(masih belum mempan juga =.=)

Jun masuk ke kamar daisuke dengan membawa gelas berisi air

Jun:"DAISUKE BANGUN…. *membuang air ke muka daisuke*

BYUURR

Daisuke:"WHAA… kakak kau ini apa-apaan sih! Bangunin orang pakai air?"

Jun:"INI WAKTUNYA MASUK SEKOLAH"

Daisuke:"iya-iya aku berangkat"

Di kamar mandi

Jun:'kok kayaknya dia mandinya lama amat?'

Jun mencoba menguping di depan pintu kamar mandi

Daisuke:"zzzzzzz"

Jun:"DAISUKE BANGUUUUUNN.."

Daisuke:"AH ! IYA-IYA"

Di sekolah

Guru mathematic:"AYO KALIAN BERDUA SEKARANG PUSH UP 50X"

Daisuke dan takato:"APA!"

Takato:"satu,dua,tiga,empat"*melakukan push up*

Daisuke:"lima,enam,tujuh"*melakukan push up*

30 menit kemudian

Takato:"aaahh capek"

Daisuke:"aku juga tau"

Guru mathematika:"nah sekarang semua murid serahkan PR kalian"

Daisuke dan takato:"OH IYA LUPA"

Guru mathematika:"APA KALIAN LUPA SEKARANG BERSIHKAN WC CEPAAAAT"

Daisuke dan takato:"I-IYA PAK"

Takeru:"mereka berdua rajin sekali bersihin wc"

Hikari:"merekakan lagi piket tuh jadwalnya aja mereka hari ini piket"

Pulang sekolah  
di ruang computer

Takato:"capedeh udah kena push up ditambah dengan bersihin wc"

Daisuke:"aku juga capek tau"

Taichi:"lagian kalian pakai ulah telat masuk sekolah dan lupa bawa PR ,jangan-jangan kalian janjian ya"

Takato dan daisuke:"APA NGGAK KOK"

Taichi:"aahh jangan bohong dulu aku sama sora juga sering melakukan itu benerkan sora"*melihat ke arah sora*

Sora berubah menjadi bayangan hitam

Taichi:"sora?"

Sora:*cling*

Taichi:'t-tidak lagi' "KABUR"

Sora:"KENAPA KAU KASIH TAU…"*menonjok taichi hingga keluar jendela*

Taichi:( , )

5 menit kemudian

Miyako:*masuk* HEI SEMUA SUDAH TAU BELUM KALAU ADA ROBOT YANG DICURI?"

Taichi:"hah robot apa? Di jepang kan banyak robotnya kayak asimo atau apalah"

Miyako:*membaca Koran*"telah hilang robot yang mirip seperti anak remaja"

Taichi:"HAH I-ITU hilang?"

Miyako:"iya pencurinya masih belum diketahui siapa"

Takato:"aku takut sih arukenimon yang nyuri"

Hikari:"ya aku juga begitu"

Daisuke:"kalau begitu AYO KITA KEJAR MEREKA DI DUNIA DIGITAL *KRETEK*OW… PUNGGUNGKU…"

Di dunia digital

Takato:"masih sakit punggungmu?"

Daisuke:"m-masih"

Arukenimon:"halo semuanya kita ketemu lagi"

Taichi:"k-kau KEMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN BENDA ITU?"

Arukenimon:"owh tapi aku tidak tau benda yang kau maksud"

Mummymon:"tenang saja kam sudah sembunyikan di kasti blackwargreymon"

*PLAK*

Mummymon:"ow kenapa kau menamparku sayangku?"

Arukenimon:"JANGAN KASIH TAU DIMANA KITA SIMPAN BENDA ITU"

Mummymon:"owh iya salah kami menaruhnya di dunia nyata

Takato:*=.=* "percuma kali sudah dikasih tau dari pertama yang kedua pasti tidak akan mempan"

Arukenimon:"cgh udah percuma ayo kita kabur"

Mummymon:"kita akan jumpa lagi anak-anak terpilih"

Guilmon:"capedeh aku kira akan bertarung"

Agumon:"cepat sekali kaburnya"

Tailmon:"tidak tau"

Taichi:"lagipula kita sudah tau dimana mereka menyimpan robot itu ayo kita pulang"

Agumon:"tunggu taichi aku lapar"

Tailmon:"sama"

Taichi:"cgh baiklah kita makan dulu disini"

Semua digimon:"HORE…"

Guilmon:"takatomon aku hari makan apa"

Takato:*mengambil dari tas*"nih roti kesukaan mu roti guilmon"

Guilmon:"HORE.. ROTI GUILMON"

Veemon:"daisuke aku?"

Daisuke:"kau nih roti isi"

Veemon:"yaah kecil? Segini mana cukup?"

Agumon:"taichi aku?"

Taichi:"tunggu bentar nih ikan"

Agumon:"yay besar tapi ikan lagi capedeh "(=_=)

Di ruang tersembunyi

Arukenimon:"nih dia tuan blackwargreymon robot yang anda minta"

Blackwagreymon x:"hmm bagus sekarang aku akan membuat tubuhnya"  
blackwargreymon x menggunakan kekuatan untuk menambahkan tubuh robot menjadi bentuk manusia

Arukenimon:"oh ini sempurna sekali tuan blackwargreymon dia sempurna mirip sekali dengan anak itu"

Blackwargreymon x:"dia adalah raja dari dark ocean heheheheheHAHAHAHAHA"

Robot:*membuka mata*

-end-


	6. Raja dari dark ocean

Sore hari kediaman takeru

Patamon:"takeru,takeru kau dapat pesan" *sambil membawa d-terminal takeru yang dipegang di mulutnya*

Takeru:"hmm?tumben sore begini*melihat pesan* oh ini dari hikari"

Patamon:"a-apa dia bilang?"

"takeru kau hari ini nggak melakukan sesuatukan ehh aku mau  
kita datang di restoran gimana? Kau setujukan tunggu aku ya  
yagami hikari"

Takeru:"dia ngajak aku ke restoran"

Patamon:"wah takeru, hikari ngajak kau kencan"

Takeru:"bisa jadi"

Patamon:"kalau gitu aku ikut ya,sebagai penjaga takutnya daisuke dan takato ngawasi engkau"

Takeru:"hahahaha bisa saja kau patamon baiklah"

Di kediaman yagami

Taichi:"hikari kau mau kemana? Tumben bawa tas segala"

Hikari:"ehh mau kerumah teman"

Taichi:*senyum* "ahh sudah ketahuan kau mau ke rumah takeru ya"

Hikari:"T-TIDAK"

Taichi:"hmm benarkah? Terus tas itu kau bawa buat apa"

Hikari:"ehh a-ada barang yang harus ku kembalikkan"

Taichi:"aku masih penasaran coba aku cek"

Hikari:"ehh J-JANGAN"

Taichi:"tuh kan sudah ketauan mau kencan sama takeru ya"

Hikari:"hmph bilang aja oni-chan juga mau kerumah sora-chan kan"

Taichi:"a-apa!"

Hikari:"makanya oni-chan mempermainkan aku jadi kalau aku pergi oni-chan pasti tidak bisa kemana-kemana ya kan"

Taichi:"t-TIDAK" *wajah taichi memerah*

Hikari:"ahh kau sudah kalah oni-chan muka oni-chan sudah memerah ternyata benar oni-chan mau ke rumah sora  
tapi sekarang giliran aku yang keluar jaga rumah ya oni-chan *pergi keluar pintu*"

Taichi:'sial aku kalah sama adikku sendiri'

Agumon:"hahahaha taichi kau payah"

*BUAK ,BOOM,DUAR*

Taichi:"BERISIK KAU"

Agumon:"AHHH IYA-IYA AKU MINTA MAAF TAICHI"

Di restoran

Hikari:"jadi takeru kau kesini bawa patamon"

Takeru:"i-iya itu di depan jendela lagi ngawas dia"

Hikari:"hah? Ngawas buat apa?"

Takeru:"hehehe buat ngawasi takut ada yang ngikutin kita"

Hikari:"owh tapi baguslah"

Takeru:"heh?"

Pelayan:"ini makanannya"

Hikari:"nah sudah datang ayo kita makan takeru  
patamon liat baik-baik ya"

Patamon:*hormat* "SIAP NYONYA"

Takeru:'patamon kau ini ada-ada saja '(-_-)  
*mencicipi makanan*

Hikari:"enakkan?"

Takeru:"iya enak hikari-chan"

Hikari:*senyum* 'asik ini pertama kali aku makan dan kencan dengan takeru'

Sesudah makan

Takeru:"kenyang juga"

Hikari:"heheh kau lucu sekali takeru mulutmu ada sisa nasi"

Takeru:"benarkah hehehe bodohnya aku"  
*membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisiu yang tersedia di meja*

Hikari:"nah sekarang ayo kita pulang"

Takeru:"baiklah patamon ayo pulang"

Patamon:"zzzzz hah! Sudah selesai ayo pulang"

Takeru:'berarti dari tadi kau nggak ngawasin capedeh' (-_-)

Di gang

Hikari:"hehe takeru minggu depan kau aku ajak lagi ya"

Takeru:"ya hikari-chan"

Pemuda:"saying sekali tapi kesenangan kalian akan berakhir sampai disini"

Takeru:"SIAPA KAU?"

Hikari:"i-itu dimensi"

Pemuda itu keluar dari dimensi

Hikari:"i-itu"

Takeru:"kau t-TAKATO!"

Pemuda:"haha kau salah besar menyebut aku takato, perkenalkan aku adalah orang yang akan mengubah dunia menjadi gelap aku dark takato"

Takeru:"a-apa kau dark takato!"

Dark takato:"dan kalian pasti takaishi takeru dan yagami hikari kan"

Patamon:"cgh dari mana kau tau?"

Dark takato:"aku kenal karena kalian sudah berkunjung ke tempat kerajaan milik aku"

Hikari:"kerajaan milik mu J-JANGAN-JANGAN MAKSUD DARI TEMPAT ITU"

Dark takato:"tepat sekali yagami hikari di dark ocean"

Takeru:"cgh kau kesini pasti akan membawa dia ke dark ocean kan aku tidak akan biarkan  
PATAMON"

Patamon:"baiklah takeru"

Tailmon:"aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa hikari"

Dark takato:"kalian mau nyerang duluan? Silahkan"

Patamon:"BOOM BUBBLE"

Dark takato menghindar

Tailmon:"lightning paw"

Dark takato memegang tangan tailmon

Tailmon:"a-apa!"

Dark takato:"whoooaaaa"* melempar tailmon ke dinding*

Tailmon:"ow"

Hikari:"tailmon kau baik-baik saja?"

Tailmon:"sial kuat juga lemparannya"

Takeru:"aku akan selesaikan ini patamon"

Patamon DIGIVOLVE ANGEMON

Angemon:"aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membawa hikari ke dark ocean"

Dark takato:"hmph"

Angemon:"rasakan ini YAAH"  
tongkat angemon akan mengenai muka dark takato tetapi  
tak disangka dark takato dapat menahan seranganya dengan memegang tongkat angemon

Angemon:"a-apa ! t-tidak mungkin kenapa ini? *mencoba menarik tongkatnya dari tangan dark takato tapi tidak bisa ditarik*  
k-kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

Dark takato:"hehe raja dark ocean*memutarkan tonkat angemon sehingga angemon juga terbawa* TIDAK AKAN BISA DIKALAHKAN SEMUDAH ITU…*dan melempar tongkat itu ke arah dinding*

Angemon:"WHAAAA"

Angemon menghantam dinding sangat keras sehingga de-digivolve menjadi patamon

Takeru:"PATAMON! Sial SEBENARNYA KAU INI APA?"

Dark takato:"sudah aku bilang aku ini raja dari dark ocean aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan "

Takeru:"kgh walaupun tanpa digimon aku AKAN MELAWANMU"  
*lari ke dark takato dan siap menonjjoknya*

Hikari:"T-TAKERU!"

Dark takato memegang tangan takeru,takeru mencoba memberikan tendangannya  
tapi ternyata tendanganya sudah diketahui dark takato menahan kakinya

Dark takato:"seranganmu mudah sekali diprediksi takeru dengan serangan begini mana mungkin kau bisa melawan ku dan BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MELINDUNGI HIKARI  
DASAR BOCAH PIRANG"

Takeru:"kau"

Dark takato:"baiklah permainan kita BERAKHIR SAMPAI DISINI*menonjok perut takeru*"

Takeru:*merasakan tonjjokan tidak seperti biasa yang ini lebih keras lagi*

Dark takato:"WHOOOAAA" *melempar takeru ke dinding*

Takeru menghantam dinding

Hikari:"TAKERU!"  
*berlari ke takeru*  
"t-takeru kau tidak apa-apa?"

Takeru:"a-a-aku tidak apa-apa hikari-chan *batuk berdarah*"

Hikari:"takeru tenanglah"

Dark takato:"sekarang yagami hikari permainan kita dimulai"

Hikari:"cgh tidak aku tidak akan ikut ke dark ocean"

Dark takato :*memunculkan dimensi di tangannya dan pegangnya seperti memegang pistol*

Hikari:"i-itu"

dark takato:"aku tidak main-main hikari aku akan menembakmu" *mengarahkan pistol ke hikari*

hikari:"cgh"

tailmon:*berdiri di depan hikari*"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU MENEMBAK HIKARI"

dark takato:"hmph " *tetap mengarahkan pistolnya ke hikari lebih tepat ke arah kepala*

takeru:"h-hentikan a-aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu, sekuat apapun dirimu tidak akan aku biarkan" *mencoba berdiri*

hikari:"takeru?"

dark takato:*tidak mengarahkan pistolnya ke hikari* " ya aku mengerti pasti karena kau mencintainya benarkan?"

takeru:"hah,hah,hah,hah"

dark takato:*berbalik arah* "lagi pula melawan mu itu gerakan yang pertama bukan akhir"

takeru:'apa bukan akhir?'

hikari:"m-maksudmu"

dark takato:"iya melawan takeru itu gerakan aku yang awal akan aku laksanakan dan sekarang gerakan awal sudah berakhir  
dan sekarang gerakan terakhirku"

takeru:'gerakan terakhir bisa jadi dia akan melawan hikari cgh aku tidak akan biarkan'

dark takato:"aku tau yang kau bicarakan di hati kamu takeru"

takeru:'a-apa?'

dark takato:"kau ingat kejadian hikari pertama kali mengalami ketakutan?, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang dia maksudkan di hatinya"

takeru:"cgh sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

dark takato:" takaishi takeru ini kata terakhir dariku dengarkan baik-baik 'bersiaplah untuk ketakutan dari aku yang paling terdalam' "

takeru:"apa!"

dan tidak disangka

*BANG*

Hikari:*mengenai tangan kanannya*"AAAAAGH"

Takeru:"HIKARI! "  
'sial aku lengah'

Dark takato:"HAHAHAHA itu adalah gerakan terakhir dari aku takeru tenang saja pistol ini tidak akan melukai tangan karena peluru dari dark ocean berbeda dengan dunia asli"

Takeru:"cgh m-maksudmu"

Dark takato:"liat jam tangan kamu"

Takeru:*melihat ke jam tangannya*

Dark takato:"satu menit lagi dia akan pingsan dan itu baru mengenai tangannya jadi effeck tidurnya hanya 2 jam jadi cepatlah pulang sebelum kena marah"

Takeru:"K-KAU…"

Dark takato menghilang

Tailmon:"HIKARI TENANGLAH"

Hikari:….*pingsan*

Takeru:"tenang hikari aku akan membawa mu pulang"  
'1 menit ! sial tidak ada waktu jika aku ketauan membawa hikari yang pingsan bisa dihukum aku sama taichi mungkin sama orang tuanya juga  
awas kau dark takato kau tidak akan aku maafkan'

Di kediaman yagami

Takeru:*mengedor pintu*

Taichi:"iya-iya *membuka pintu*T-TAKERU? Ngapain kau dan hikari dia tidur?"

Takeru:"tidak taichi s-sebenarnya begini"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari takeru

Taichi:"APA….!"

*BUAK*suara taichi menonjjok takeru

Taichi:"BODOH KENAPA KAU BISA SAMPAI LENGAH MENJAGA HIKARI HAH" *sambil memegang kerah takeru*

Takeru:"t-taichi aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi dia itu lebih kuat dari digimon"

Taichi:*menurunkan takeru* "cgh bocah itu aku tidak akan membiarkannya , takeru sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang aku akan menjaga hikari disini"

Takeru:"b-baiklah taichi" *meninggalkan taichi*

Taichi:'lebih kuat dari digimon apakah benar yang diomongin takeru kalau itu benar aku harus melindunggi hikari dengan lebih sebaiknya besok aku mengawasi hikari,sebenarnya kenapa dia ngincar adikku? ada apa dengan dunia ini?'

-end-


	7. pengejaran

Di sekolah sore hari

Takeru:"h-hikari bangun hikari, HIKARI"

Hikari:"t-takeru maafkan aku uh…."

Takeru:"h-hikari? , HIKARI jangan tinggalkan aku hikari, hikari" *memeluk hikari*

Miyako:"CUT, bagus sekali takeru, baik latihan selesai"

Takato:/padahal dramanya dimulai 5 bulan kedepan ,latihannya sekarang dasar miyako/

Daisuke:/kenapa tidak aku saja yang melakukan adegan itu bersama hikari-chan/

Miyako:"BAIK KITA LANJUTKAN BESOK OK"

Daisuke,takato:"APA!"

Takeru:"tapi miyako-san apa tidak merepotkan kalau setiap hari kita harus meminjam ruang UKS sebagai tempat kita melakukan latihan?"

Miyako:"tidak,tidak akan ada yang ngerepotin kok"

Hikari:"oni-chan sering nanya kepadaku 'kenapa kau pulang sore terus?' "

Takeru:"ya kalau aku ibuku yang sering nanya begitu kepadaku"

Miyako:"TENANG SAJA URUSAN ITU SEMUA BESOK AKU YANG URUS"

Takato:/asal jangan kasih alasan yang aneh-aneh/

Daisuke:"ngomong-ngomong bisa nggak peran takeru digantikan sama aku saja akukan lebih bagus aktingnya"

Takato,takeru,hikari:/paling juga/

Adegan jika daisuke yang menjadi peran takeru

Daisuke:"TIDAAAK HIKARI-CHAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, AKU MENCINTAIMU LEBIH DARI BUNGA MAWAR  
HIKARI-CHAAAAAN"

Selesai adegan

Takeru,takato,hikari:(-_-) "terlalu lebay"

Miyako:"tidak bisa tadi takeru aktingnya udah bagus kok ngapain perlu diganti kau kan udah pantas sebagai penjahat yang menembak hikari"

Daisuke:"TAPI AKUKAN TIDAK MAU MELUKAI HIKARI-CHAN APALAGI SAMPAI MEMBUNUH HIKARI-CHAN"

Takato,takeru:/dari situ aja udah lebay apalagi kalau dia menjadi peran utama? Daisuke emang tidak berbakat sebagai peran utama?/

Miyako:"sudah ayo kita pulang nanti kita bisa dicariin pakai polisi lagi"

Hikari:"tidak hanya polisi mungkin pakai tentara juga"

Takeru:"kau ini ada-ada saja hikari itu terlalu lebay namanya"

Di jalan

Takeru:"jadi hikari-chan kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Hikari:"i-iya aku baik-baik saja cuman oni-chan kayaknya berubah menjadi sangat protektif banget deh"

Takeru:"ya-iyalah hikari-chan, taichi-san kan udah tau masalahnya tentang kemarin itu"

Hikari:"tapi aku menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman setiap kali aku mau ke supermarket oni-chan harus ikut dengan ku dan sekarang aja kalau aku pulang agak malaman aku ditanya"

Takeru:"hahaha hikari-chan nanti juga kalau keadaan udah aman taichi-san pasti menjadi seperti semula lagi kok"

Hikari:"seperti semula?"

Takeru:"ya kau taukan seperti pikirkan sora-san,pergi bareng sora,dan sering meledek sora"

Hikari:"hahahaha kau benar takeru tapi awas jangan ngomong kata-kata itu di depan oni-chan pasti dia akan menghajarmu habis-habisan"

Takeru:"hahahaha benar"

Patamon:"itu pasti udah kenyataan"

Takato:"kalau nggak ngehajar orang bukan taichi namanya"

Semua:"HAHAHAHAHA"

Di kediaman taichi

Taichi:*sedang nonton tv*/tau perasaan apa ini kayaknya besok aku mau ngehajar seseorang deh tanganku udah terasa panas soalnya/

Agumon:"taichi aku lapar"

Taichi:"ikan banyak di meja"

Agumon:(-_-) "ikan lagi, males"

Di jalan

Hikari:"tempat tinggalku sudah dekat sampai jumpa ya semua"

Takato,takeru:"dah hikari-chan"

Di kota

Takato:"takeru sehabis pulang kau mau ngapain sih"

Takeru:"aku kerjakan PR biasanya"

Seorang pria berlari keluar dari toko perhiasan membawa tas

Takato,takeru:"aneh"

Ibu-ibu:"PENCURI TUNGGU"

Takato,takeru:/pencurian!/ "cgh"

Gigimon:"takatomon ayo kita kejar dia"

Takato:"baik"

Patamon:"ayo takeru kau juga"

Takeru:"akan ku kejar dia"

Patamon:"baik BERSEDIA,SIAP,MULAI"

Takato dan takeru berlari mengejar pria itu

Takato:"TUNGGU KAU"

Takeru:"KEMBALIKAN TAS PUNYA IBU ITU"

Pencuri:"cgh ada 2 tikus yang mengejar"  
*melihat kotak berisi tomat di depan toko supermarket*

Tiba-tiba pencuri itu menjatuhkan kotak itu dan tomat-tomat berantakan di jalan

Takato,takeru:"OW TIDAK"

Takato dan takeru tersandung tomat-tomat itu dan terjatuh

Takeru:"cgh"

Takato:"ow"

Tiba-tiba miyako keluar dari pintu supermarket

Miyako:"KALIAN NGAPAIN TIDURAN DI JALAN DENGAN TOMAT"

Takato,takeru:"MIYAKO-SAN, BAGUS KITA BISA PAKAI JALUR UDARA"

Miyako:"maksudnya"

Di udara  
holsemon melayang di udara

Miyako:"owh jadi begitu kalian sedang mengejar pencuri ya"

Takeru:"iya dan ITU DIA ORANGNYA DIBAWAH SANA" *menunjuk ke bawah ke arah pencuri*

Miyako:"BAIK HOLSEMON BUNYIKAN SIRINE MU DAN KEJAR ORANG ITU"

Holsemon:"tapi miyako sirine bunyinya gimana?"

Miyako:"udah bilang aja meong"

Holsemon:"b-baiklah MEONG,MEONG" *mengejar pencuri dengan terbang *

Miyako:"BERHENTI"

Holsemon:"MEONG,MEONG"

Takato:*menutup kuping dengan tangan* "aduh holsemon suaramu lebih parah dari kucing MATIKAN SUARA SIRINENYA"

Holsemon:"baiklah"

Pencuri:"a-apa itu! Cgh harus tetap lari"

Miyako:"HOLSEMON SERANG DIA"

Holsemon:"b-baiklah RED SUN"

Pencuri itu berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang masuk ke semacam goa

Miyako,takeru,takato:"kok dia hilang?" *melihat ke depan*  
"HOLSEMON AWAS TEROWONGAN"

*DUAAR*

Pencuri:"hmph dasar bodoh"

Di luar terowongan

Takato:"ow"

Takeru:"sakit"

Miyako:"holsemon" *suara kesal*

Holsemon:"maaf aku tidak liat"  
*de-digivolve*

Patamon:"makannya lain kali jangan lupa liat ke depan"

Gigimon:"betul itu"

Takeru:"kalau begini PATAMON DIGIMENTAL UP"

Patamon:"patamon armor digivolve to PEGASMON"

Takeru:"AYO LARI SEPERTI KUDA YANG SEDANG BALAPAN PEGASMON"

Pegasmon:"BAIK TAKERU"  
*lari mengejar pencuri*

Takeru:"AYO CEPAT PEGASMON"

Keluar dari ujung terowongan

Pencuri:"hah? Untung ada gang kecil"

Tiba-tiba pencuri itu mengambil arah kanan dan masuk gang kecil dan pegasmon bablas lurus terus

Takeru:"cgh dia belok"

Pegasmon:*nengok ke kanan* "aku tidak tau disitu ada gang kecil"

Takato:"ya tapi PEGASMON REEEEM"

Semua:"AAAAAAGH"

*DUAAR* nabrak tembok

Takato:"ow ini sudah yang kedua kalinya"

Takeru:"pegasmon" *nada kesal*

Pegasmon:"ya maaf aku lupa lain kali harus liat ke depan"  
*de-digivolve*

Poromon:"sigh"

Takato:"agh sudah lupakan menggunakan digimon lari lebih bagus"

Di gang kecil

Pencuri:"untung saja tikus-tikus itu tidak ngejar lagi"

Takato:"siapa yang bilang kita tidak akan mengejar"

Pencuri:"cgh tidak menyerah juga kau rupanya"

Takato:"tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah lagipula kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu"

Pencuri:"tentu saja sebagai kelangsungan hidup"

Takato:"tapi bisakan cari cara lain selain melakukan itu?"

Pencuri:"cgh sudah tidak ada cara lain Cuma ini satu-satunya"

Takeru:"tidak masih ada cara lain cuman anda masih belum menemukanya saja"

Pencuri:"cgh cara lain ya, nih tasnya aku kembalikan" *melempar tas ke miyako*

Miyako:*menangkap tas* "dapat"

Pencuri mengeluarkan pisau

Takato:"a-anda mau melakukan apa"

Pencuri:"aku akan mengakhiri hidupku"

Takeru:"J-JANGAN"

Pencuri:"kalian hanya anak-anak kalian tidak mengerti kehidupan"

Takato:"tidak, ANDA YANG TIDAK MENGERTI, DENGAN MUDAHNYA ANDA MEMILIH MENGAKHIRI HIDUP ANDA SEPERTI ITU  
ANDA TAU HIDUP CUMAN SATU KALI SAJA KAN"

Pencuri:"ya saya tau"

Takato:"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA ANDA TIDAK MEMANFAATKAN ITU,KENAPA ANDA LEBIH MEMILIH MATI DARIPADA HIDUP  
KENAPA,KENAPAA? , APAKAH MASALAH KELUARGA ANDA, ATAU ADA SESEORANG YANG MENGHIANATI ANDA?"

Pencuri:"yang dikatakan kau benar masalah dihianati"

Takato:"jadi karena itu"

Takeru:"harapan masih belum berakhir dari diri anda"

Pencuri:"maksudnya?"

Miyako:"anda mungkin bisa menjadi pelari hebat"

Takeru:"ya anda larinya cepat juga pada saat kami kejar"

Pencuri:*balik arah* "terima kasih atas semuanya"

Takato:"apa yang anda lakukan setelah ini?"

Pencuri:"saya akan mencoba menjadi yang kalian ucapkan selamat tinggal"

Takeru:"untung saja"

Miyako:"untung kau berani takato"

Takato:"hehehe ini tidak ada apa-apanya kok"

Setelah mereka berhasil mendapat tasnya mereka pun kembali ke toko perhiasan dan memberikan tas itu kembali ke ibu-ibu yang tadi yang tasnya dicuri mereka tidak  
dapat hadiah apa-apa karena mereka sendiri yang bilang 'tidak mau' dan setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah

Kamar takato

Takato:"hiuh capek juga mengejar pencuri seharian"

Gigimon:"yah bisa dibilang ini sebagai olah raga takatomon"

Takato:"iya YAWN aku lelah mau tidur ah"

Ibu takato:"TAKATO TOLONG BANTUIN ANGKAT ROTI-ROTI INI"

Takato:"APA AKU HARUS KERJA LAGI!"

Gigimon:"yah takatomon ibu mu manggil jadi laksanakanlah"

Takato:"cgh"

DI kediaman takaishi  
di kamar takeru

Takeru:"aduh capek juga hari ini mau tidur ah"

Patamon:"PR mu bagaimana takeru?"

Takeru:!  
"ADUH AKU LUPA KENAPA HARUS INGETIN AKU SIH PATAMON?"

Patamon:"walaupun tidak diingatkan kau juga akan marah-marah kepadaku karena tidak mengingatkan kamu kerjakan PR mu yang numpuk itu"

Kebesokan hari di sekolah  
ruang uks

Takato,takeru,miyako,poromon,tailmon,gigimon.,pata mon,chibimon:(O_O)

Hikari:( o,o ) /sudah hentikan aku menyerah, miyako cepat bilang CUT aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kayaknya aku akan mati beneran karena pusing,TAKERU TOLONG AKUUU/

Daisuke:*menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hikari* "HIKARI BANGUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU,HIKARI BANGUN JANGAN MATI  
HIKARIIII"

Takato:"yah untung saja hanya latihan"

Miyako:"kayaknya pemain utamanya harus tetap takeru soalnya daisuke lebih parah"

Takeru:"hehehehe"

Daisuke:*masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hikari* "HIKARI BANGUN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU,JANGAN PERGI BIDADARIKU,HIKARIII"

Hikari:( o,o ) / AKU RASA AKU MAU MUNTAH, TOLOOOOONG/

-to be continue-

Di balik layar

Author:"yah sudah selesai deh menunggu next chap"

Hikari:"AUTHOR GUE MINTA PLASTIK CEPAAAT"

Author:"u-untuk apa?"

Hikari:"CEPAAT"

Author:"nih" *kasih plastic hitam*

Hikari:"terima kasih"  
*pergi ke kamar mandi*  
"HUEEEK"

Author:(o,o) ?  
"udah,kalau ada kesalahan kata maafkan aku yah dan kalau sempat di review ya"

Di kamar mandi

Hikari:"awas kau author kurang hajar kalau besok gua harus begini lagi akan ku bunuh  
HUEEEEK"


	8. pertemuan

di sekolah  
ruang computer siang hari

takato:"tumben hari ini miyako tidak suruh kita latihan?"

takeru:"miyako-san banyak tugas jadi latihan hari ini ditunda dulu"

daisuke:"lagipula aku lelah dan hari ini hikari-chan tidak masuk sial"

takeru:"taichi-san bilang hari ini dia masih pusing /mungkin gara-gara kejadian kemarin?/"

daisuke:"pulang sekolah aku mau menjenguk hikari-chan ah"

takato:"hati-hati saja nanti kau bisa dibunuh sama hikari-chan"

daisuke:"loh emangnya aku salah apa?"

takeru:"kau nggak ingat kejadian kemarin yang kau menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hikari sampai berkali-kali?"

daisuke:"hehehe itu namanya acting yang hebat tau"

takato,takeru:(-_-) /hebat apanya?/

daisuke:"hah hari ini tidak ada hikari-chan tidak seru"

di kediaman yagami  
hikari masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya di kamarnya

tailmon:"hikari kau masih sakit?"

hikari:"mungkin agak sedikit masih pusing  
/aku harap hari ini takeru mau menjengukku/"

taichi masuk ke kamar hikari

taichi:"hikari waktunya minum obat"  
*menuangkan obat ke sendok dan menyuapkan ke hikari*

hikari:"ueek PAHIT BANGET OBAT APA SIH INI?"

taichi:"racun"

hikari,tailmon:"APA!"

taichi:"TENTU SAJA TIDAK INI OBAT UNTUK MENURUNKAN PUSINGMU EMANGNYA AKU KEJAM APA MAU MENGASIH KAMU RACUN?"

hikari:"aku kira oni-chan mau mengasih aku racun, oni-chan tidak sekolah?"

taichi:"aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah gara-gara kemarin kamu muntah-muntah mulu, emangnya kemarin kamu ngapain sih sampai muntah-muntah begitu?"

hikari:"yah mungkin gara-gara latihan untuk drama kemarin"

di sekolah  
di kelas

daisuke:"bosan,bosan,bosan,bosan"

takato:"ada kata lain nggak di kepalamu selain kata 'bosan' ? "

daisuke:"aku rasa tidak ada"

takato:"sigh"

takeru:*memikirkan sesuatu*

flash back

dark takato:"aku adalah raja dari dark ocean  
bersiaplah untuk ketakutanmu yang paling dalam takeru"

end flash back

takeru:"cgh"

takato:"hey takeru tadi kau bengong ya?"

takeru:"ah! Tidak-tidak aku tidak lagi bengong kok"

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

di kota

takeru:"ketakutan yang paling dalam?"

takato:"maksudmu?"

takeru:"aku bertemu dengan orang yang sama seperti mu dan mengucapkan itu kepadaku"

takato:"orang yang sama sepertiku?"

takeru:"ya dia sama sepertimu cuman saja dia-" *melihat ke kanan ke gang kecil dan dia melihat bayangan hitam dia hanya bisa melihat goggle berwarna merah*

takeru:"goggle itu!,disitu kau rupanya" *lari menuju gang kecil*

takato:"HEI TUNGGU KAU MAU KEMANA?" *mengikuti takeru*

bayangan hitam itu juga lari ke dalam gang

takeru:"BERHENTI" *tetap mengejar bayangan hitam itu*

di tengah-tengah gang bayangan itu berhenti

takeru:"BERHENTI KAU DARK TAKATO"

bayangan:"hmph kayaknya hari ini kita bisa bertemu lagi takaishi takeru"

takeru:"dark takato"

dark takato:"hmph tumben sekali kau hari tidak bersama dengan yagami hikari"

takeru:"aku hari ini tidak bersama dia karena pasti kau akan melukainya lagi maka dari itu dia aku sembunyikan"

dark takato:"hmph biar aku tebak dirumah,bersama yagami taichi"

takeru:"cgh dari mana kau tau itu?"

dark takato:"hmph takaishi takeru kau kira aku ini bodoh seperti penjahat lainnya, aku ini berbeda dari mereka,aku bisa tau keberadaan dia karena dia pernah berada di kerajaanku jadi dia bisa aku deteksi dimana dia berada "

takeru:"cgh"

dark takato:"aku juga tau kau akan datang karena keberadaanmu terdeteksi melalui digivice ku"  
*mengeluarkan digivice dari kantong celananya, digivice berwarna hitam*

takeru:"itu!"

dark takato:"benar sekali takeru ini adalah digivice millikku d-arc, digivice yang aku milliki ini berasal dari dark ocean dan hanya aku yang dapat menggunakannya karena kalau orang lain yang menggunakanya tentu saja digivice ini akan hilang hanya dalam sekejap mata dan digivice ini akan bisa balik ke tanganku"

takeru:"cgh"

dark takato:"oh iya sebelum aku lupa aku mau menunjukkan kamu ini"  
*menampilakan crest of hope milik takeru dan sekarang berwarna hitam*

takeru:"crest millikku!"

dark takato:"yah, crest ini bisa berubah warna kalau orang yang sebenarnya memegang crest ini dan aku tau orang yang memegang crest ini pasti kau takaishi takeru"

takeru:"cgh kembalikkan"

dark takato:"maaf sekali takeru aku tidak bisa kamu mau mendapatkanya kau harus mencoba mengalahkan aku dulu"

takeru:"kau" *nada kesal*

takato:"TAKERU hah,hah,hah kau ini cepat sekali larinya"

dark takato:"oh ternyata kita bisa bertemu sekarang takato matsuda"

takato:"kau,takeru siapa dia, kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku?"

takeru:"takato dia adalah raja dari dark ocean dia adalah dark takato"

takato:"apa!, jadi kau dark takato"

dark takato:"hmph ini hanya awal perkenalan kita takato mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi besok"

takato:"cgh"

dark takato:"bersiap saja takato matsuda karena pertempuran kita akan segera dimulai dan aku harap kau bisa membuatku senang"

takato:"kau ini"

dark takato pun menghilang

takeru:"pertempuran akan segera dimulai?"

takato:"kayaknya pertempuran melawan antara cahaya dan kegelapan"

di kediaman yagami  
malam hari

tailmon,agumon:(-,-")

hikari:*lari dari taichi* "TIDAK ONI-CHAN OBATNYA PAHIT AKU TIDAK SUKA"

taichi:*mengejar hikari* "AYOLAH HIKARI INI UNTUK KESEMBUHAN MU"

hikari:"TIDAK POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAUUU"

taichi:"AYOLAH HIKARI SEBELUM AKU BILANG NIH"

hikari:"ONI-CHAAN"

tailmon,agumon:"hah, dasar"

- to be continue-

author:"gomen min'na cuman sedikit" XD


	9. rencana dark takato part 1

DISCLAIMER:"DIGIMON NOT BELONG TO ME"

Op "koi wa thrill,shock suspense"  
(maaf authornya emang suka nyuri-nyuri lagu) (-_-)

di tempat dark ocean  
dark takato sedang berdiri di pantai memandangi laut yang warnanya hitam

dark takato:"hmph aku sudah mulai bosan menunggu tugas, bagaimana ya cara menghilangkan perasaan ini?"

"apa ada sesuatu yang menggangu anda tuanku?"

Sebuah bayangan berbentuk ksatria muncul dari tanah

Dark takato:"hmph nampaknya aku perlu hiburan"

Bayangan:"kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka bermain kesini dan lihat seberapa kuat mereka"

("mereka" yang dimaksudkan adalah anak-anak terpilih)

Dark takato:"hmph ide bagus kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"  
*menghilang*

Di kediaman yagami

ibu taichi:"dah taichi jaga adikmu baik-baik ya ibu dan ayahmu mau ke rumah nenek mu dulu, seminggu lagi kita akan balik kalian jaga rumah ya"

taichi:"tenang saja ibu"

hikari:"dah ibu"

orang tua mereka pun menutup pintu

taichi:"fiuh akhirnya cuman berdua"

agumon dan tailmon keluar dari kamar hikari

agumon:"ada 2 lagi ayo kita senang-senang taichi" *memegang kartu*

taichi:"BAIKLAH AGUMON AYO KITA SENANG-SENANG"

tailmon:"sebaiknya kita bermain di kamar hikari"

hikari:"ya aku rasa lebih enak di kamar"

taichi dan agumon bermain kartu

setelah 1 jam mereka bermain

agumon:"AAAHH AKU KALAH TAICHI-KAU CURANG"

taichi:"hehe aku tidak curang agumon kau saja yang mainnya tidak benar dan sekarang kayaknya aku mau mencoret muka mu yang bagus itu"  
*CLING* taichi memegang spidol*

agumon:!(O,O) "AAAAGH AKU TIDAK MAU" *lari dari taichi*

taichi:"HEI! KESINI KAU JANGAN KABUR AGUMON" *mengejar agumon*

di kediaman motomiya

daisuke lagi asyik main game sambil makan kue  
jun keluar dari kamar mandi dia akan berangkat ke rumah temannya

jun:"daisuke nanti semuanya setelah kau selesai main harus BERESIN"

daisuke:"IYA CEREWET"

jun:"APA KATAMU!"

*PLAK*

Di kediaman takaishi  
kamar takeru

takeru lagi tiduran di kasur

takeru:"hikari-chan lagi ngapain ya?"

patamon:"kenapa kau tidak telpon dia saja takeru"

takeru:"hmph patamon coba kau hitung satu sampai"

patamon:!"1…2…3..4…5?"

*TTIIIIRRRT*

Patamon:(o.o)!

Takeru:"tuh kan dia menelpon"  
*mengangkat telpon*  
"halo kediaman takaishi di sini"

Di kota di lapangan  
ada 6 anak sedang main bola  
dark takato sedang berjalan sendirian  
tiba-tiba sebuah bola mendekati kaki kirinya

Dark takato:*melihat ke bola*

Anak 1:"hei kau yang disana kasih bola itu ke kami dong"

Dark takato hanya diam

Anak 3:"HEI KAU YANG DISANA JANGAN DIAM SAJA"

Dark takato:*melihat ke arah anak-anak tersebut*

Anak-anak itu melihat dark takato dan ternyata di mata dark takato ada yang aneh  
mereka belum pernah menemukan mata yang seperti dark takato millikki.

Dark takato:"kalian mau bola ini? AMBIL INI" *menendang bola itu dengan keras ke arah anak pertama*

*DUAK*tepat terkena di kepala anak 1

Anak-anak yang lainnya pun kaget melihat itu

Anak 1:"HUAAAAAH *menangis kejer*

Anak 3:"HEI BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI TEMAN KAMI AKAN KU HAJAR KAU MANUSIA ANEH"

Dark takato:*tersenyum jahat* "hmph kalau kalian bisa ayo"

Anak 3 mencoba kasih tonjjokan tapi ternyata dapat ditahan oleh dark takato,  
dark takato pun mengasihnya tonjjokan keras ke perut ,sehingga menyebabkan anak 3 mental ke lapangan

Anak 3:"aduh sakit"

Dark takato:"DENGAR YA KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN PERNAH MAIN-MAIN DENGAN KU KARENA JIKA KALIAN LAKUKAN, KALIAN AKAN  
MATI"

Anak-anak itu kaget setelah dark takato menyebutkan kata 'mati'  
dark takato pun melanjutkan jalan

Dark takato:"sebaiknya rencana untuk aku gunakan apa ya?"  
*mellihat ke arah kanan dia melihat ada sora sedang jalan bersama piyomon*  
*senyuman jahat*

Di kediaman yagami

Taichi sedang menonton tv bersama hikari ,tailmon,agumon

Wartawan:"ya disini kami memberitakan bahwa ada perampokan bank"

Taichi:"bosan setiap hari beritanya kejahatan mulu"

Hikari:"oni-chan kau sudah mengecek d-terminal ada pesan masuk atau tidak?"

Taichi:"oh iya aku belum mengeceknya" *mengambil d-terminal*  
"wah ada 1 pesan dari siapa ini ?" *melihat pesan*

" untuk yagami taichi aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang kau sayangi  
sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke dark ocean sebelum orang ini aku habisi

dark takato"

Taichi:"APA! S-SORA!"

Hikari:"oni-chan sora-chan kenapa?"

Taichi:"cgh d-dia dibawa ke dark ocean aku harus pergi kesana"

Hikari:! "aku tidak akan membiarkan oni-chan masuk kesana"

Taichi:"hikari! APA MAKSUDMU?"

Hikari:"t-tempat itu menakutkan AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ONI-CHAN MASUK KE SANA"

Taichi:"kayaknya kau tau dimana tempat itu berada sebaiknya kau beritau aku dimana tempat itu berada?"

Hikari:"tidak"

Taichi:"hikari"

Hikari:"TIDAK ONI-CHAN AKU TIDAK MAU ONI-CHAN MASUK KE SANA"

Taichi:"AKU HARUS HIKARI,AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN SORA"

Hikari:"aku tetap tidak bisa karena tempat itu sangat menakutkan"

Taichi:"cgh kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya sendiri"

Hikari:"TIDAK ONI-CHAN JANGAN PERGI"

Taichi:"maafkan aku hikari tapi aku harus"

Hikari:"TAILMON"

Tailmon menghalangi pintu keluar

Taichi:"tailmon kau jangan ikut campur"

Tailmon:"maafkan aku taichi tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau ke tempat seperti itu"

Taichi:"cgh,hikari EMANGNYA APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU JIKA AKU PERGI KESANA?"

Hikari:"tempat itu ,tempat itu tidak memilikki hati,disana bisa merubah hati seseorang menjadi kejam , hiks, AKU TIDAK MAU ONI-CHAN PERGI KESANA"

Taichi:"t-terus apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku tidak kesana maka sora akan"

Hikari:"aku mengerti perasaan oni-chan tapi aku tidak mau seorang pun masuk kesana termasuk takeru  
pantai itu,laut itu , suasana disana sangat menakutkan"

Taichi:"emangnya berada dimana tempat itu"

Hikari:"tidak bisa ditemukan di dunia digital, dunia itu berbeda hanya perasaan takut dan khawatir yang bisa masuk kesana"

Tailmon:"setelah hikari pulang dari sekolah dia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang hanya tinggal tasnya saja"

Taichi:"kgh sial"

-to be continue-

Author:"menunggu chap 2"


End file.
